warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Underneath
(WARNING! This is a HORROR STORY. If you are sensitive to stuff like blood and jumpscares,TURN BACK NOW! Also,this story is in a DIFFERENT TIMELINE to the main series,so this is only canon IN THE SPECIFIC TIMELINE. Thank you- DeertailXOXO) Prologue A cream tabby tom walked toward a riverbank. He glared at the rushing stream,his rough coat battered against the wind;then he found it. His cold blue eyes went wide,and he slashed at the air,but he missed the target. A splash was heard far away,and the tom was gone. A small pool of crimson blood was next to the water,staining the river. But he was alive. Chapter 1 Rainpaw slowly stalked the vole,her fern green eyes following her prey. She carefully stepped closer. 1...2... ''The crunch of a leaf,and the vole disappeared into the gloom of the RiverClan forest. Her mentor, Hawkblaze,had his white-tipped tail flick in disapproval. Rainpaw's head dipped,embarrassed at her failure. "Don't worry, Rainpaw! You'll get it eventually." He said,his amber eyes gazing at her. She looked up at her mentor,not knowing what to do. Hawkblaze responded for her "Come on,we'll go to the training hollow." They padded over to the sandy training hollow,each step echoing throughout the peaceful woods. "Now remember what I taught you." Hawkblaze meowed. "Crouch down. Not all the way,just to where you front chest fluff touches the forest floor. Rear up,but not all the way,and maintain balance with your tail." He demonstrated it,his black chest fur touching the sand,tail aligned perfectly to keep balance. "Now silently creep up toward your prey,and be aware of your surroundings. S-" "I know,stepping on leaves or branches will give you away." Rainpaw muttered,not wanting him to hear. "Ah,the rare occurrence of a wild Rainpaw speaking." Rainpaw glared at her mentor,her eyes piercing through him. She crouched down,silently stalked toward her mentor,and pounced. She tackled Hawkblaze to the sand,a ring of dust surrounding them from the impact. She grunted in victory,then stalked toward a sunny spot and sat there,grooming herself. Hawkblaze got up,shaking the dust off his pelt. "Nice move there,kid!" He said,proud of his apprentice. He trotted toward camp,his apprentice tailing behind him. Rainpaw's ears swiveled as a sound echoed through the forest. She glanced back,but saw nothing but the shadows of the trees. She felt herself stumble,and looked down to see footprints from a cat much bigger than her mentor hidden in the sand. She shivered,then stumbled behind Hawkblaze,her chest cold. Chapter 2 Hawkblaze made it back to camp,worn out from the long,hot days of green-leaf. His face lit up,though,as he looked around camp and saw the signs of approaching leaf-fall. Warm shades of red and yellow were spread through-out the leaves,many of which had fallen from the trees. The grass was turning yellow,and extra brambles and gorse were being used to keep dens warmer. His long,fluffy coat was perfect for this weather,and he was excited for the approaching cool breezes. Rainpaw padded up behind him,her thinner coat dreading the long-awaited dead leaves and snow. She rolled her eyes and trotted over to her brother, Timberpaw, where he was waiting expectantly. He had short,dark tabby fur with big copper eyes,which lit up when he saw his sister. Timberpaw started conversing with her as Hawkblaze went over to the warriors den,where he met his colleagues,Patchslip and Flowerbreeze. Patchslip was a white tom with magnificent teal eyes,while Flowerbreeze was a cinnamon she-cat,having great gold eyes. His paws steered over to them,where they were sharing a good-sized carp. "Rainpaw's a bit of work,isn't she?" Flowerbreeze supposed. "She certainly isn't the easiest apprentice to train,considering she never talks." "Well,why doesn't she?" Flowerbreeze said,sounding almost annoyed. Hawkblaze,done with her arguing,said "It's her choice. If she doesn't want to talk,she doesn't have to. She gets along with the other apprentices just fine,and her hunting and fighting skills are at peak perfection." Flowerbreeze puffed at his excuse and walked away. "S-She doesn't normally a-act like th-that..." Patchslip said finally,stuttering the whole time. "Its fine." Hawkblaze responded,a gentle look on his face. "She's just grumpy." But Patchslip knew something was up as soon as he saw his fellow Clan-mate slink toward the exit,look to see if anyone's watching,and slip outside without anyone.His eyes narrowed at the entrance,almost in sync with Rainpaws,who was watching the exit sternly. Chapter 3 Flowerbreeze was getting closer. Her heart was pounding and her mind told her to stop,but her paws kept moving closer to the riverbank. It took all of her strength to stop at the edge and not let the haunting force drag her in. Her eyes went wide with horror as a flash of teeth jumped out at her,grabbing her paws. She struggled to break free,but the animal was dragging her farther into the depths of the current. It let go,but she couldn't swim up,like gravity was forcing her down like on the surface. She could also breath,weirdly enough,and then it hit her. She was in an underwater air-pocket,with 3-4 other cats. A small,cinnamon kit was feeding on one of the fish. It was Flipperstrike's lost kit,Salmonkit! She also saw Brightstorm and Cloverrunner,the old deputies who disappeared a week after being made deputy. Finally,there was an odd cat she didn't recognize. It was a cream tom with cold blue eyes as deep as the riverbed,and a pelt as flowing as a stream. Before she could approach the tom,he turned around,a smirk on his face. "Hello,Flowerbreeze." He said,looking through her. "How do you know my name?" She responded,confused and angry. Flowerbreeze unsheathed her claws,ready to pounce. "Calm down,okay?" He said back,almost hypnotizing her. "I'm not here to harm you." "Then why did you bring me here?" She hissed,pupils narrowing. "Well,I'm here to harm your memories!" A weird,sleek fish came bursting through the air bubble,surrounded by a protective layer of water. It made a weird sound,like an echo almost. She fell over from the shock,her eyesight shaking. She looked at her old Clan-mates eyes,and saw they were now as blue and deep as the cream toms. "What did you do to them!?" She screeched. "I made them perfect." responded the tom. "They bend to my command, and so will you. Goodbye, Flowerbreeze." Her golden eyes went blue,her vision dark,and everything became still. Chapter 4 The cream tom stared at Flowerbreeze,an insane smirk on his face. "Perch,Cod,take her to the Rejuvenation Pool." He said to who was originally Brightstorm and Cloverrunner respectfully. "Yes,Shark." They both said instantaneously. The cream tom,or Shark,was sitting next to a rock,which he stood atop. He directly faced the weird fish,or as he called it,a "dolphin". He grabbed a fish from a makeshift fresh-kill pile and tossed it to the fish,which ate it greedily. Its teeth were razor sharp,almost cutting the fish in half. Shark turned around,went up to Salmonkit,and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. The kits eyes were naturally blue,but they were flickering from the normal ice blue and the deep,hypnotizing sea blue. Salmonkit mewed for his mother,which was quickly silenced by Shark,who shook him a little. The kit almost had tears in his eyes,wanting to go home. Shark placed the kit next to a new cat,a she-cat,that was hidden inside a rocky den. "Please take care of him,Seal. If he goes another day without milk we will lose an asset." He said to the queen,her silver ears twitching. "Fine. I already had 2 other kits,but I think I may have enough milk to sustain him." Seal responded,caressing the kit toward her. Salmonkit shivered and huddled next to Seal for warmth,her long pelt protecting him. Shark and Seal touched muzzles,Seal's aqua green eyes meeting Shark's deep blue ones. Shark padded off,Seal being his last bit of pity and love. Chapter 5 Thrushstar was worrying. ''Flowerbreeze is missing? She never goes outside camp without notifying me first. ''He could tell something was wrong,and ordered his deputy, Redflight, to set up patrols. "Yes, Thrushstar." She said immediately. "Patchslip, Hawkblaze, and Rainpaw,you search the boundaries. Blizzardstep and '' ''Echodust, examine Fourtrees, and finally Ashstrike, Darkdapple, Rainmask and I will explore the main hunting areas. She could be anywhere!" Rainpaw was terrified at what could happen,what she saw Flowerbreeze do,and where she went. She stubbornly sat at the entrance while waiting for her patrol-mates to get ready. Once Patchslip was done de-fleaing himself, they were ready. "I suggest we look by the river first." Hawkblaze said. "She would need to hunt to stay alive, and fish is what we mostly eat anyways." Rainpaw shook her head in agreement with Patchslip, and they started off toward the river. It was a short journey,the small creek and forest sound merging to create the sweet call of nature. They padded up to the river,hoping to find their friend. Patchslip and Hawkblaze looked deep into the river, but not as deep as Rainpaw did. She tugged at Hawkblaze's fur, urging him to look closer. They both saw the air pocket, but Patchslip,no matter how hard he looked, couldn't find it. Suddenly, a juvenile bull shark came rushing out of the water. Rainpaw and Hawkblaze were able to see it in time to move away, but it grabbed Patchslip and dragged him in the water. Instead of bringing him to the air pocket, the bull shark went close to the surface and rolled like a Twoleg Den-Maker. Patchslip was battered against the water until his head hit the water with a loud ''CRACK. His neck had broken from the whiplash, and he was quickly eaten by the shark. The river was stained red as Hawkblaze and Rainpaw looked on with horror. Patchslip was gone. Chapter 6 Shark could see the red all around him, his eyes growing wide with fear. He rushed straight to Seal, scared half to death. "The river has turned red, we are being infiltrated. Hide the kit." He said rushingly, windblown from the shock. Seal quickly went behind a rock in the back of the cave, making her un-seeable. He ran to 'Perch and Cod' as they were pulling Flowerbreeze, now 'Mako', out of the Rejuvenation Pool. "Get into battle position. We are being attacked." He scrambled with his words, stuttering sometimes. He stared into 'Mako's newly azure eyes and said "Mako, protect the Queen." "Yes, Shark." She responded promptly and went to defend the cave. He saw the shadow of a cat with a broken neck as it was consumed by the outer defenses, body battered and torn. The silhouette of 2 cats peering into the river's bloody surface echoed off the riverbed walls. But all of a sudden the guarding shark's swam off. What was the problem? On the surface, a loud yowl of a gang of cats echoed throughout the area, and the shark slipped away in a panicked craze. Ashstrike and Blizzardstep came speeding through the grass, Redflight by their side. When Blizzardstep noticed the absence of Patchslip, his face darkened. "The shark got him." Hawkblaze nodded sadly as Rainpaw dipped her head in mourning. Redflight ended the vigil and said, "They also got Rainmask and Echodust." Everyone froze, knowing that this now was a true threat. Rainpaw looked into the dark red water and nudged Hawkblaze toward the water. He turned on Rainpaw, anger and shock in his eyes. "What are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?!" Rainpaw shook her head and pointed with her muzzle to multiple cat-like shapes in the air pocket. Blizzardstep also saw it, seized Redflight by the scruff, and leaped in, the deputy clinging on for dear life. They hit the water, but their RiverClan instincts pushed them on. Blizzardstep felt his paw touch...air? He pushed Redflight in the bubble, going in with her. Rainpaw and Hawkblaze also surged in, sensing their lungs hold still as the air pocket grew nearer. They burst into the tiny area, shook their fur, and glanced about. Hawkblaze's heart stopped when he saw a cream tabby tom at the other side of the air pocket. "Brother...?" He answered to the tom, close to tears. Rainpaw looked at Hawkblaze in disbelief, and then to the tom. Her eyes narrowed and she hissed, angry at the tom. Not because he ran away from RiverClan, but because he ran from his sibling. The tom smirked and replied, "Yes, Hawkblaze, it's me. Darkpool. But I thought after running away, having a 'warrior name!' was too... boring. Bland. Distasteful, even. So I changed it. You can now call me Shark." Chapter 7 Hawkblaze froze. No...No no no no please Starclan NO! ''"Brother... why?" Shark chuckled at the response, amused by his siblings' sheer worry. "It's all clear, isn't it now, Hawkblaze? How utterly ''stupid ''you were to come after me. How much you cared for a brother that has been gone for moons, yet forgot about him so quick?" Hawkblaze stared on, heart pounding in his chest. "I never forgot you, Darkpool." Shark hissed at his brother, angry at him. "My name isn't Darkpool anymore. I am SHARK. Not that disgusting waste of a name. And if you did truly miss me..." He trailed on, but called over his 'minions' to come at his side. "Where were you when I left? When the shark's found me. When all that was left of me that day was a pool of blood that you share ties with. When I thought you would save me." He looked ready to strike on Hawkblaze, tears swelling up in his eyes. "But you DIDN'T! You sat there and WATCHED ME DROWN. You stared on through the river, watching me slowly descend here." He sat, tears flowing from his eyes. He looked at Hawkblaze in anger, his eye color flickering between its natural steel grey and the hypnotizing blue. Hawkblaze looked on at his brother, but not in sadness. Hawkblazes head flipped up, and stared down Shark, eyes blazing in fury. "I NEVER FORGOT YOU!" He yelled, hot tears streaming down his face. "I WASNT THERE WHEN IT HAPPENED. YOU KNOW THAT!" Hawkblaze stopped suddenly and looked at his brother's unusually colored eyes. "What have they done to you..." Shark looked at his sibling in disbelief. "I'm the same old brother you loved, Hawkblaze." "Your not Darkpool. GET OUT OF MY BROTHER!" His claws shimmered in the faint light as Hawkblaze's unsheathed paws came down upon Shark's head, stunning him. Darkpool shook his head, eyes steel grey, and looked around. He saw Hawkblaze and almost came to tears. "Hawkblaze...? Is that you?" Hawkblaze saw his eye color change and ran straight to Darkpool. He nuzzled him, crying joyously. "Your back! I thought I lost you!" Chapter 8: The Finale A She-cat suddenly appeared behind Darkpool, who's eyes went wide. "Traitor..." She whispered. Darkpool ducked just before the cat tried to slit his neck. He pounced back up atop the queen and they came to an all-out tussle. Cloverrunner and Brightstorm, who were clearly being controlled, ran toward Hawkblaze in a blind fury. Cloverrunner slashed at Hawkblaze's back, while Brightstorm tried to get him from underneath, almost sandwiching him in death's grip. Hawkblaze slipped out of their grasp as the struggled to get on their feet. Hawkblaze found a rock and hit Cloverrunner in the head, just hard enough to knock him out cold. Brightstorm swiped Hawkblaze's paws out from under him and he landed on his jaw, which gave Brightstorm time to claw at his spine. Hawkblaze rolled, squashing Brightstorm under his weight. Rainpaw rushed in and flung Brightstorm on the floor, concussing her. By that time, Cloverrunner was up with valley green eyes, fighting off the queen with Darkpool. Rainpaw spotted Flowerbreeze and rushed toward her, ramming into the she-cat's chest. Flowerbreeze coughed up blood from the hit, but it was... more like ''water. Everything about it was unnatural, from its blue hue to its liquidy texture. While Rainpaw was thinking, Flowerbreeze's jaws snapped down on her leg. Rainpaw yowled in pain and pierced Flowerbreeze back on the shoulder, which was enough to make the cat let go. Rainpaw hit her head on Flowerbreeze's as hard as possible and knocked her out. By this time, the she-cat was outnumbered 6-1, with Blizzardstep and Redflight out getting more. The queen seemed hesitant and backed away from the felines. "You all will pay for this. The seas mighty wrath will wash you out of your territory by the time I'm back, you revolting Clan cats." She plunged out of the bubble and swam as swift and gracefully as a seal as she raced off into the depths of the waters.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (DeertailXOXO) Category:Fanfictions (Complete)